Kapan Nikah?
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Bagi Tobio, kehidupan sosialnya setelah ini pasti akan menjadi momok yang amat mengerikan. Apalagi ketika sang Bunda sudah ikut andil di dalamnya. #BirthdayDisaster for Pleiades Star Cluster. Sequel Update. [Kage/Fem!Hina]
1. Kapan Nikah?

Bagi Tobio, kehidupan sosialnya setelah ini pasti akan menjadi momok yang amat mengerikan.

Apalagi setelah gelar sarjana M. SG. (Master sesuka gue, _red_ ) dia dapatkan, juga pekerjaan yang teramat mapan telah digenggam (Tobio diberi tanggung jawab mengurus cabang restoran berbintang lima dari papanya), maka cepat atau lambat seluruh masyrakat dari beberapa lapis dunia ini, dengan tingkat keparahan ada pada ibundanya tersayang; akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan dengan telak meretakkan hati sanubarinya yang tercinta.

Pertanyaannya cukup simpel, namun bagi pria mapan dengan umur yang memasuki angka duapuluh tujuh tahun serta memiliki pengalaman asmara, yang terlalu asin untuk dikatakan, kurang dari 0%; ini bencana!

"Kapan nikah kamu, Tobio?"

Dan dalam kasus Tobio, jika pertanyaan itu sudah terlontar artinya _The End_. _Kkeut._ Selesai. _Sayonara_.

 _Bye world_! Tobio akan selalu cinta kamu. _Fo~re~ver._

* * *

 **Kapan Nikah? ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **::**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Sama seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, jikalau orang tua sudah menyerang dengan pertanyaan paling _mainstream_ di dunia, dalam menyuarakan petisi "Pengen-Cepet-Gendong-Cucu", maka Tobio sudah bersiap dengan rompi anti peluru dan sebuah hati cadangan yang dikemas apik dalam sebuah botol kecil berhias pita berwarna biru gelap. Di bagian depannya tertulis: " _My Dearest Qoqoro_ ", dengan font Chiller berwarna merah dan capslock di setiap hurufnya.

Mau ngejek alay? Sini coba tukeran hidupnya sama Tobio, terus rasakan sensasinya! Mau gak, kalian? MAU GAK?!

Oke, cukup bapernya dan kembali lagi pada narasi cerita;

Itu semua dilakukan karena, apabila seluruh kalimat _ngelesnya_ berhasil ditampik dengan _perfecto_ oleh sang bunda, dia hanya perlu menggunakan rompi anti peluru dan menyanyikan lagu mengheningkan cipta karya T. Prawit untuk mengenang jasa hatinya yang telah gugur di medan perang. Perang Qoqoro, judulnya.

Sebenarnya sangkalan yang telah Tobio persiapkan sudah teruji secara klinis oleh IPABN (Institut Pertolongan Anak Belum Nikah) dan ITUAKPC (Institut Tarik Ulur Anak Korban Pengen Cucu), yang di mana sejatinya diharapkan agar berhasil membungkam mulut para orang tua (khususnya para bunda sekalian), agar berhenti merongrong anaknya dengan menyuruh sang buah hati segera menikah. Apalagi maksa kawin sebelum nikah. Itu tidak baik, bunda.

Dan contoh sangkalan pertama Tobio, ada pada ini:

Q: "Kapan nikah kamu, Tobio?"

A: "Lagi fokus sama kerjaan, bunda. Papa kan warisin restoran ini ke Tobio biar makin maju. Kalau Tobio fokus cari pasangan sekarang, siapa yang bakal urusin restoran? Om Keishin?"

Oke, cakep!

Sangkalan kedua:

Q: "Kapan nikah kamu, Tobio?"

A: "Nanti kalau udah ketemu jodohnya, bun."

Q: "Ya kapan ketemu jodohnya kalau kamu gak nyari, Tobio?"

A: "Kan, jodoh udah Tuhan yang ngatur. Nanti pasti ketemu aja kok, bunda."

Q: "Aduh, alimnya anak bunda! Sini bunda cium dulu!"

Ntapz jiwa!

Sangkalan ketiga:

Q: "Kapan nikah kamu, Tobio?"

A: "Nanti kalau Tobio udah berhasil beli pulau buat bulan madu."

Q: "Ya ampun, anak bunda romantis banget!"

Sejujurnya ini bikin geli, tapi ntapz soul lah!

Sangkalan keempat:

Q: "Kapan nikah kamu, Tobio?"

A: "Belum ada cewek yang masuk ke hati, bunda."

Q: "Yoda, kalau gak ada cewek, kamu nikahin cowok juga bunda restuin, kok."

Tobio mendadak pengen ngamuk.

A: "JIWA FUJO BUNDA GAK USAH BANGKIT LAGI, DEH!"

Oke, yang ini beneran gak mantab jiwa!

Namun sayang disayang, kali kelima bunda Tobio bertanya tentang hal ini, Tobio tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ini bukan karena dia kehabisan sangkalan, tapi lebih kepada Tooru (bundanya Tobio, _red_ ) langsung membanting banyak foto makhluk yang diidentifikasi sebagai wanita tulen, di atas meja kerjanya sambil mengongkang rifle yang entah bagaimana bisa wanita itu dapatkan.

"Kamu harus ikut kencan buta, Tobio!" perintah Tooru penuh obsesi. "Bunda udah kumpulkan semua anak perempuan teman arisan bunda─yang pasti umurnya gak kurang dari duapuluh tahunan kok. Bunda kan gak mau anak bunda dicap pedofil─dan kamu bisa milih salah satu dari mereka. Terserah kamu mau yang mana, nanti bunda akan hubungin orangnya. Eh, tapi bunda mau kamu pilih yang rambutnya jingga mentereng itu ya!"

Tobio _ultra high temperature_. "ITU SIH BUKAN TERSERAH AKU NAMANYA!"

"Oh bukan ya? Maaf ya, yang rambutnya jingga mentereng itu fetish bunda, sih. Kecil-unyu-terang gimana gitu! Cocok deh disandingin sama kamu yang dari atas sampai bawah gelap semua." Tooru senyum-senyum ambigu. "Yoda, sekarang Tobio mau pilih yang mana?"

Sambil manyun, Tobio jawab. "Kalau aku gak mau ikut?"

"Oh, gak mau ikut?"

Sepertinya Tobio telah membuat kesalahan fatal. Seluruh badannya langsung gemetaran dengan keringat yang mengucur sebesar biji jagung. Bisa dilihat bagaimana moncong rifle itu menyodok dahinya, dengan aura Tooru yang seramnya melebihi kengerian ketika diceritakan bagaimana serve voli sang bunda mampu membuat orang lain ketar-ketir sendiri.

"Masih gak mau ikut? Mau bunda tembak pake ini?"

Satu ludah diteguk paksa. "E-enggak, bunda. Tobio pilih yang rambutnya jingga mentereng itu, deh."

Dan seketika itu pula bumi terselamatkan dari ancaman badai. Dan bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran.

"Pilihan bagus, Tobio! Namanya Shouyou. Bunda hubungin nanti untuk jadwal ketemunya, ya?"

Tooru tersenyum lebar, kembali mengongkang pistolnya di bahu lalu asyik dengan ponselnya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan Tobio. "Oh, halo Keiji? Aku jadi pinjam anakmu buat ketemuan sama anakku nanti, yaaaa~"

Lalu Tobio? Syukurlah, kabarnya sekarang sudah berhasil diselamatkan dari ancaman tembakan sang bunda. Mungkin dia perlu telepon papanya untuk menyita rifle sang bunda demi keselamatannya di lain waktu.

Kencan buta, rifle, dan bundanya itu memang bukan kombinasi yang baik untuk keselamatan Tobio.

Dan sekali lagi, _Bye world_! Tobio selalu cinta kamu. _Fo~re~ver._

* * *

Kata orang bijak─entah orang bijak yang mana, jangan pernah menilai orang hanya berdasarkan penampilan luar mereka saja.

Contoh nyatanya sekarang sedang dialami oleh Tobio, yang perlu meyakinkan diri seribu kali lagi, kalau makhluk yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini bukanlah seonggok alien panggilan sang bunda, atau bocah SMP yang sedang kesal karena keinginannya tidak dituruti oleh papa tercinta.

Dia itu Shouyou. Wanita berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun dan anak dari salah satu teman arisan bundanya. Penampilan luar masih seperti bocah telat puber. Imut, manis, dan kecil. Fetish bundanya─dan secara ajaib… fetishnya juga. Walaupun kelihatan bego.

Tangan imajiner Tobio langsung menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Oke," Berdehem sejenak. "Aku gak tahu apa yang perlu kita bahas di sini. Tapi untuk pertama-tama, kita harus melakukan ini."

Aplikasi kamera pada ponsel pintarnya tengah diaktifkan. Tobio menunjukan dengan ekspresi seolah Shouyou harus paham apa maksudnya, atau sebuah meteor akan jatuh menimpa bumi.

Shouyou berkedip bingung, ditunjuknya ponsel milik Tobio lalu berkomentar, "Kamu mau aku fotoin?"

"ENGGAK!" Auman Tobio terdengar sepertiga detik kemudian. "Kita yang **harus** foto. Sebagai bukti kalau aku beneran datang ke sini dan ketemu sama kamu."

"Oh, selfie. Ya gak usah nyolot gitu, dong. Muka angkernya tolong dikondisikan." Yang ngebalas jadinya malah ikut-ikutan sebal.

"Mukaku dari lahir sudah begini."

"Oh, maaf kalau kesannya menghina."

Tobio _ultra high temperature level two_.

"Yaudah, kamu yang pegang. Posenya biasa aja. Jangan sok imut. Apa lagi beneran imut. Jijik tahu. Bikin muntah." Tobio menyodorkan ponselnya sambil mewanti-wanti dengan serius. "Awas kalau posenya kayak alayers. Sadar umur ya. Hati-hati juga pake ponselku. Mahal tahu."

"Kamu itu banyak omongnya ya," dengus Shouyou. Direbutnya ponsel dari tangan Tobio sambil mendelik. "Kalau gak mau aku pegang-pegang ponselmu, kenapa gak sekalian aja kamu yang bawa ponselnya?"

"Gak mau. Males. Aku gak suka fotoan. Kalau bukan gara-gara diancam juga aku ogah beginian." Tobio membalas jengah. "Udah cepet fotoannya. Nanti kalau ada yang cerewet bakal bahaya."

"Iya, iya. Dasar muka angker. Sini, agak deketan dong. Satu, dua, ti… ga!"

Visual cowok bertampang muram sambil menyedot _milkshake_ (penyakit maniak susunya memang belum bisa disembuhkan, omong-omong) tertangkap kamera bersama dengan cewek berambut senja yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan pose _peace_ -nya.

Begitu melihat hasilnya, Shouyou langsung mencak-mencak. "Kamu itu serius mau foto gak sih?" jeritnya. Efek kesuraman Tobio pada kenyataannya nyaris mematikan sinar terang milik Shouyou. Syukur saja kalau makhluk angker itu berada agak jauh di belakangnya. "Jadi jelek gini, kan? Senyum dikit, dong. Jangan pasang tampang _yakuza_."

Tobio seketika terpelatuk. "UDAH KUBILANG TAMPANGKU DARI LAHIR UDAH BEGINI!"

"YA TAPI BISA DONG, SENYUM DIKIT! Gak ngerti cara narik sudut bibir ke atas terus senyum ikhlas?"

"Kamu gak usah sok ngajarin."

"Tapi fotoku jadi jelek!"

"YA UDAH SIH. Juga kukirimnya cuma ke bundaku!"

"Aku jadi kelihatan seperti lagi kencan dengan om-om _yakuza_."

Berterima kasihlah karena Tobio nampaknya masih berada pada mode sayang ponsel baru. Kalau tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada si _gadget_ hitam persegi panjang!

* * *

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Usai menyelesaikan kewajiban mengirim bukti foto pada sang bunda, Tobio balik lagi menyedot _milkshake_. Diabaikan wajah kesal Shouyou, yang mencebikan bibir bawahnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Aku. Nggak. Tahu. Setiap mamaku menjadwalkan kencan buta, aku selalu kabur."

Tobio menjentikan jari. "Oh, pantas sampai sekarang masih jadi perawan tua."

Giliran Shouyou yang terpelatuk. "Kamu gak ngaca ya, perjaka tua?!"

"Kamu bilang aku apa tadi?!"

Dua sinar laser langsung diobral secara gratis.

"O… ke. Tadi kamu bilang, kamu selalu kabur setiap mau kencan buta," Tobio adalah orang pertama yang memilih menyelesaikan perang laser ini. "Terus kenapa denganku kamu milih gak kabur lagi?"

"Aku gak bisa." Wajah Shouyou berubah pasrah. "Mamaku kali ini nyuruh orang buat mengikuti dari jauh."

"… APA?!"

"Gak usah sekaget itu," sela Shouyou. Dia berhaha-haha ganjil. "Kamu santai aja. Gak bakal diciduk mamaku, kok."

"Bukan gara-gara gitu, muka _trap_!" sergah Tobio jengkel. "Kalau kamu tahu sedang diperhatikan, kenapa dari tadi santai saja teriak-teriakan denganku? Gak takut mamamu ngomel?"

"Mamamu tipe cerewet, ya?" tebak Shouyou sambil nyengir. "Mamaku kebalikannya. Tenaaaannggg banget. Jadi gak bakalan kena omelan yang menusuk hati. Tapi ya gitu, mainnya asal blokir kartu kredit tanpa bilang-bilang. Dan kamu boleh memberiku _applause_ kok, soalnya aku punya… _kartu ca-da-ngan_!"

Tobio ber-oh ria. Wajahnya seketika datar, tidak terkesan sama sekali. "Jangan bilang kartu cadangannya dari papamu?"

"Sayang sekali, _boy_. Papaku tipe suami yang terlalu menurut sama istri. Mana mungkin dia berani memberikanku kartu kredit cadangan walaupun dia bisa saja menghadiahkanku istana seperti di dunia _disney_ dengan sekali jentik?" Shouyou mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bekerja. BE-KER-JA. Oke, terserahmu kalau tidak mau percaya. Tapi _skill-_ ku dalam menyanyi tidak boleh kamu remehkan, lho."

"Kamu bisa… menyanyi?"

"Aku cukup hebat dalam nada tinggi!"

"O… ke. Aku _bisa_ percaya karena suara cemprengmu."

"Kamu gak percaya? Aku biasa menyanyi untuk acara pernikahan kenalan di gereja, kok!" sambar Shouyou segera. "Kalau masih gak percaya, aku bisa bernyanyi untukmu sekarang."

"Aku gak butuh," Tobio menolak malas. "Aku gak mau sehabis ini malah harus pergi ke dokter THT akibat mendengar suaramu yang melengking."

"Kurang ajar, ya!"

Satu balok es yang awalnya berada dalam gelas _ice-coffee_ pesanan Shouyou, langsung melayang dan terpental mengenai dahi Tobio.

Korbannya? Sudah jelas sekali, kan─itu Tobio. Dan pelakunya? Sang pemilik minuman sendiri.

Dalam hati Tobio meyakinkan diri. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah dia menemukan cewek sebarbar ini─terkecuali bundanya tercinta.

Dan yang paling gilanya, balok es itu seolah berubah menjadi panah sang _cupid_. Dan Tobio, dalam sekali jentik─jatuh cinta!

Di mana lagi dia bisa menemukan cewek barbar yang masuk ke dalam fetish bun─maksudnya fetishnya, dan bisa bersikap mandiri ketika kejadian pelik (kartu kredit diblokir) terjadi secara tiba-tiba?

Tobio tahu, hanya kali ini dia bisa menemukannya.

Dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan itu.

* * *

"Aku gak mau bilang makasih sudah mengantarkanku ke sini karena aku anggap ini adalah bentuk permintaan maafmu gara-gara mengata-ngataiku tadi."

Shouyou, begitu keluar dari mobil Tobio langsung bersedekap dengan bibir dimajukan. Tobio sendiri juga ikutan keluar, bersandar pada kap mobilnya dengan bibir yang ikut-ikutan mengerucut.

"Aku juga gak butuh makasihmu." Cibirnya. "Aku juga cuma ingin tahu, kamu beneran kerja atau cuma membual kalau kamu bisa nyanyi."

"Aku beneran bisa nyanyi, kok!" sembur Shouyou jengkel. "Kalau gak percaya, kamu bisa ikut masuk ke dalam sana buat nonton aku bekerja. Yang menikah juga teman semasa kuliahku dulu."

"Wah, sayangnya aku orang sibuk ya. Mau bayar pakai apa kamu kalau aku membuang-buang waktu buat menonton gimana cewek barbar sepertimu menyanyi di pernikahan temannya?"

Shouyou melotot. "Kok kamu ngeselin? Yang minta bukti kan, kamu!"

"Tapi aku gak bilang ingin nonton kamu nyanyi, ya."

"Ya udah kalau gak mau. Sana pulang!"

"Ya udah kalau gak mau bayar. Aku bisa anggep kamu cuma pembual di sini."

Tobio langsung nyengir licik (ajaran bundanya) begitu Shouyou sudah terlihat seperti gunung yang siap meletus. Seperti dugaannya, harga diri si pendek ini tinggi juga.

"Oke kalau gitu kamu mau nyuruh aku bayar pakai apa?" sergah Shouyou kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Hmm, bayaranku cukup simpel."

"Apa?"

"Tapi sebelum itu kamu harus tahu, bundaku bukan tipikal orang cerewet. Tapi barbar dan sampah luar biasa."

"Kenapa juga aku harus tahu tipikal bundamu?" gerutu Shouyou jengkel. "Langsung aja ke bayarannya, Tobio."

"Jelas kamu harus tahu, karena besok, luangin waktumu dan antar aku ke kantor registrasi pernikahan."

"He? Buat apa ke sana?"

"Ya buat daftarin pernikahan kita dong ke catatan sipil. Memang buat apa lagi, bego?"

Tobio bersumpah, seumur hidup dia tidak akan melupakan wajah syok Shouyou yang terlihat amat menggemaskan. Muka merah dan bibir sedikit terbuka. _Fetish_ nya gak semakin aneh, kan?

 **[]**

 **The End**

* * *

 **a/n:** Happy Birthday My Bro alias **Pleiades Star Cluster** alias Suba! Kadonya telat? Rapopo kan, ya? Jebol 2k, lho. Aku speechless sendiri.

Maafkan KageHina jadi OOC begini. Kubayangin kalau jadi anak hasil didikan IwaOi ya gak bakal jauh-jauh lah dari ini. Bundanya aja gitu /disepak Oik/ Dan well, prompt **Kapan Nikah?** darimu aku tutup sampai di sini. Males mikirin mereka bakal nikahnya kayak gimana. Yang jelas, Tobio bakal PDKT-nya setelah NIKAH kalau Hinata mau /ditapuk

Dan buat yang udah mampir dan baca, saya berterima kasih sekali kalau mau meninggalkan feed back. Apa lagi sebuah review, hoho. Maafkan atas tidak dikenalnya itu EYD dalam fanfict ini.

See ya!

[Was edited for some reason]

 **Signature,**

 **Miss Chocoffee.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[May 6, 2017]**


	2. Sidak Calon Mertua

Tobio mengheningkan cipta. Sambil menatap botol _unyu_ tempat hati cadangannya bersemayam, ia menyanyikan lagu karya dari T. Prawit dengan penuh penghayatan.

Rasanya tidak ada yang membuat lebih merinding daripada mendengarkan anak semata wayang dari pasangan Hajime-Tooru ini menggelar konser tunggal di kamar mandi berdinding emasnya. Bahkan para penyanyi kelas dunia bisa saja duduk bersimpuh, merasa kalah saing dengan seonggok makhluk _ngenes_ , yang bahkan tidak berminat ikut audisi ajang pencari bakat efek suaranya yang bisa saja memecahkan jendela satu gedung apartemen.

Konser solo maha dashyat ini terjadi disebabkan calon mertuanya yang sungguh eksentrik.

Terbebas dari pertanyaan _kapan nikah_ dari bundanya, kenapa ia sekarang dihadapkan dengan kelakuan calon papa mertua yang mengidap sindrom _daughter-complex_ , sih?

Coba beritahu, apa salah bunda Tooru yang diam-diam mempunyai perpustakaan sastra homo di dalam kamarnya?

* * *

 **Sidak Calon Mertua ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **::**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Sebarbar-barbarnya tingkah seorang Shouyou, dia tetaplah tipikal anak yang selalu menuruti kata-kata orang tua.

Terlebih pada papa yang amat dia sayangi. Sebab, ketika mamanya sedang berada pada mode ibu tiri Cinderella yang jahat, dia hanya mampu mengadu pada sang papa tercinta.

Dan dikarenakan fakta itu juga yang membuat Tobio berakhir di depan rumah megah ini. Dengan Shouyou yang tertawa ganjil di sampingnya, serta dengan berdirinya seorang lelaki paruh baya seumuran papanya di depan pintu masuk sana; seolah menjadi pagar ayu bermuka unik─ _dibuat sangar tapi jatuhnya gemesin_.

"Itu papamu yang menelepon tadi?" Tobio bertanya dengan ekspresi hampa. Masih tidak habis pikir dengan kenyataan bahwa calon papa mertuanya ternyata mempunyai agen mata-mata rahasia super canggih─ _yang bagi Tobio, super duper kurang ajar_.

Bagaimana tidak? Selang 2 kali 60 detik setelah Tobio meminta bayaran─dalam hal ini bisa disebut sebagai lamaran super frontal gaya baru, ponsel Shouyou berdering nyaring─ _ID Caller_ -nya atas nama _OWL PAPA_. Tobio yang nyaris berpikir burung hantu zaman sekarang canggihnya luar biasa, langsung berbungkam ria karena Shouyou, bahkan sebelum cewek senja itu selesai mengucapkan kata 'Halo', sudah diberhentikan secara paksa dengan satu kalimat super horor.

" _Bawa cowok tinggi-gelap-muka angker itu ke mari,_ princess."

Jikalau dirimu satu spesies dengan Tobio, yang mana akan menjalani sidak calon mertua dari orang tua yang terkasih, maka banyak-banyaklah berdoa agar tidak ditanyai yang aneh-aneh.

Contohnya: _Jika seseorang yang massanya 60 kg menaiki tangga yang tingginya 15 m dalam waktu 2 menit, hitunglah seberapa besar rasa cinta saya pada istri saya yang tercinta_!

Permasalahan yang pertama, penjelasan soal dan pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak sinkron. Dan yang kedua, Tobio tidak tahu harus menangis atau geli sendiri dengan soal yang _kemungkinan besar_ dilontarkan oleh calon papa mertuanya.

Korsletnya pertanyaan calon mertua pada sidak nanti harus dihindari dengan banyak-banyak berdoa agar tidak berdampak nista bagi kesehatan jiwa dan raga.

Pokoknya, berhati-hatilah. Ini bisa lebih berbahaya daripada mencoba kabur dari cengkraman Tooru saat wanita itu mencoba merekrut Tobio menjadi seorang _fudanshi_ kelas kakap.

"Tobio! Woooyyy Tobio!" Teriakan serta Sikutan Shouyou pada pinggangnya sukses membuat Tobio kembali ke alam nyata. "Aku gak tahu apa yang bikin mukamu berkerut-kerut, tapi kita harus segera masuk sebelum mama frustasi sendiri gara-gara papa _nyemplung_ ke mode emo."

"Kamu gak tahu gimana atmosfernya gara-gara ini rumahmu, dasar bego!" Tobio membalas jengah. "Lagian sebelum kita masuk, kamu masih punya satu kewajiban buat mastiin posisiku di sini sebagai apa. Jangan seenaknya gantungin orang dong, walau aku tahu kamu pasti bakalan jawab sesuai prediksiku."

Shouyou langsung pasang muka _blank_. Gagal paham dengan maksud si teman kencannya itu, lalu menudingnya sebal. "Aku gak tahu apa maksudmu ya, om _yakuza_. Memangnya aku harus jawab apaan?"

"Soal bayaranku tadi,"

"Hah?"

"Sebelum papamu menelepon, cewek bego!"

"Aku sama sekali gak bego, dasar muka angker!" semprot Shouyou. Seketika langsung paham. Seketika pengen jerit. Tapi ditahan demi citra diri─walaupun sebenarnya sudah rusak juga. "Memangnya aku perlu jawab apaan? Kamu kan gak jadi nontonin aku nyanyi!"

"Siapa bilang?" Tobio nyengir licik. Entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa bangga menjadi anak dari Tooru.

Ditunjukkan ponselnya yang kini tengah menampilkan laman Yutub di mana Shouyou terlihat bernyanyi dalam sebuah resepsi pernikahan. Itu setahun lalu, dan Shouyou tahu betul itu hasil _upload_ an papanya yang sedang mendalami peran sebagai mata-mata tercanggih abad ini (keberuntungan berada di pihaknya, karena waktu itu sang mama ternyata masih sangat waras untuk menghentikan hobi ajaib satu itu). "Nah, aku udah nonton, kan? Bayarannya harus ditepati juga dong. Omong-omong, suaramu betulan oke."

Rasanya kepala Shouyou sudah siap untuk meledak. Ditariknya kerah Tobio, sementara ia berjinjit untuk menggapai wajah cowok kelam itu dan memberi satu kecupan singkat pada sudut bibirnya.

"Anggap aja itu sebagai tanda persetujuan dariku. Dan segel atas kamunya juga. Awas lirik-lirik cewek lain!" Dengan muka merah Shouyou menuding-nuding Tobio, yang efek kena serangan singkat tadi, cuma bisa pasang tampang hampa.

"Wow." Komentarnya.

Belum habis efek K.O-nya melawan Shouyou, suara asing lain langsung menyerang gendang telinga Tobio. Kali ini dengan aura horor. Cukup ampuh membuat Tobio kembali ketar-ketir karena teringat imajinasinya sebelum ini.

" _Princess_ , dilarang PDA di depan rumah ya! Kalian bukannya masuk malah mesra-mesraan di luar. Mau _battle_ mesra kamu sama papa?"

Dan keduanya pun hanya mampu menebar senyum kecut.

Tobio terpuruk. Sepertinya kata bahagia tidak akan secepat itu menghampiri dirinya.

* * *

"Jadi, kamu yang namanya Tobio?"

Beliau memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Koutarou; Raja dari istana megah ini dan papa dari Shouyou─serta seorang anak laki-laki bertampang asin yang bernama Kei. Permaisurinya? Tentu saja _My Honey Bunny Sweety Darling_ Keiji tercinta; begitulah si pemilik perusahaan _software_ game terbesar se-Jepang─ _Aesthetic Soft._ , memperkenalkan keluarganya secara resmi.

"Kalau mau muntah, dipersilahkan mengambil kantong plastik yang sudah disediakan, nak." Keiji menunjuk setumpuk kantong plastik yang menghiasi meja ruang tamu. "Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Suami tante memang suka alay. Makanya tante siapin kantong plastik begini buat tamu-tamu yang dateng berkunjung."

"KEIIIIJI!"

"Gakpapa tante. Kalau Cuma begini sih udah jadi makanan sehari-hari juga di rumah saya." Jawab Tobio santun. "Kelakuan bunda saya kadang lebih parah dari ini. Jadi saya sudah bisa maklum." Lanjutnya sekaligus buka aib keluarga.

"Oh ya kamu anaknya mbak Tooru, ya. Tante sampe lupa. Kamu bakal jadi mantu potensial ini. Lihat di foto aja tante udah naksir."

"Ah, biasa aja, tante."

"KEIIIIJI!(2)."

Tobio yang sekarang ini sedang duduk di ruang tamu, diiringi dengan tatapan penuh penilaian dari sepasang manik emas milik calon papa mertuanya─jangan lupakan tentang dua jeritan merana tadi─hanya mampu meneguk ludah kasar. Walaupun Tobio sudah memiliki prinsip, satu-satunya orang yang paling ia takuti hanyalah bundanya seorang, atmosfer dari lelaki paruh baya di depannya itu nyatanya sama sekali tidak bisa diabaikan.

Kemungkinan besar, ini disebabkan oleh efek dari si penilai yang merupakan calon mertuanya; atau dikarenakan kedua bola mata itu memiliki kekuatan magis tertentu sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa balas menatap lebih dari sepuluh detik. _Kenapa hanya sepuluh detik?_ Karena Tobio sudah mencoba mempraktikannya tadi.

"Sekarang, lupakan percakapan kalian yang tadi dan mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan yang lebih mudah dulu,"

Tunggu, jadi ini sungguhan ada tes kelulusan jadi menantu yang baik?

"Apa pekerjaanmu, anak muda?"

Tobio berkedip. _Loading_. Lalu berdehem penuh percaya diri. "Saya ditugaskan papa saya buat mengurus cabang dari _Brown-stuff_ di Osaka, om."

" _Brown-stuff_ itu restoran yang terkenal itu ya? Dari Osaka ke Tokyo bukannya jauh?"

"Iya, om. Saya kadang balik ke Tokyo kalau ada berkas yang perlu diberikan ke papa saya. Atau paksaan pulang dari bunda─contohnya hari ini. Selebihnya saya lebih sering menetap di Osaka."

Alis Koutarou terangkat naik, "Jadi, kalau saya biarin kamu nikahin putri saya, kamu bakal boyong dia ke Osaka. Gitu?"

"Pastinya, om."

"ENGGAK BOLEH!"

Seluruh kepala yang duduk di sana─sebenarnya efek terpaksa, hanya mampu mengelus dada. Minoritasnya kaget karena teriakan Koutarou, mayoritasnya efek gagal paham dengan kumatnya pikiran kekanakan si pemilik rambut _spiky_. Dan sebagai istri yang baik, Keiji lantas mengelus punggung suaminya. Mencoba menenangkan si burung hantu sebelum level emonya semakin tinggi.

"Papa jangan teriak-teriak. Malu didenger tetangga." Keiji sebenarnya berniat menabok, _tapi sayang_ itu suaminya.

"Yaudah sih, ma. Papa kan memang suka malu-maluin gitu." Tanggap Kei. "Kalau gak bikin malu, bukan papa namanya."

" _Darling_ , _Prince_ , coba kalian diam dulu. Ini Shouyou mau dibawa minggat, masa kalian gak sedih?" cerca Koutarou dramatis.

"Ya kan, Shouyou memang harus nikah, pa. Udah tua gitu lagi. Masih mending Shouyou ada yang doyan."

"Lagian dibawa perginya juga gak sampai ke luar negeri. Kalau mama sih, setuju. Tobio juga anaknya baik. Lagian sebentar lagi Kei juga ngajak anggota keluarga baru. Gak kalah manis lagi dari Shouyou."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi kan─" Koutarou memeluk putri sulungnya erat-erat. Sampai-sampai Shouyou nyaris kehabisan napas, tidak sempat menendang tulang kering adiknya yang _resek_ nya luar biasa. "Kalau Shouyou pergi, yang temenin papa coba game baru siapa?"

Tidak sampai dua detik, Koutarou sukses mendapat pelototan keki dari sang istri tercinta.

"Papa pilih lanjut nanya atau mama potong anunya?"

"Potong aja anunya, ma. Biar gak bikin dedek baru."

"Diem kamu, dasar tukang kompor!" Sang papa melotot pada si bungsu kemudian melanjutkan dengan alim. "Lanjutin nanya, _darling_."

"… yaudah. Lanjut sana."

Bibir Koutarou mengerucut. Lalu balik lagi ke arah Tobio yang masih terlihat syok dengan seruan gahar si tuan rumah, dan memasang tampang penuh wibawa. "Seumur-umur saya perhatiin putri saya, ini pertama kalinya saya lihat kalian berduaan, terus kamu langsung main lamar-lamar anak saya. Ini kalian ketemuannya kapan? Kok hebat bisa lolos dari mata-mata saya?"

Ditanya seperti itu jelas membikin Tobio lepas senyum-senyum anu. _Ini ternyata beneran camer punya agen mata-mata rahasia._

Sayangnya, baru saja Tobio niat menjawab, sudah diserobot duluan dengan Shouyou. "Jadi papa masih suka mata-matain aku?!"

Mau jawab lagi, tapi diserobot sama Keiji. "Papa bukannya udah janji gak bakalan main mata-mata lagi?"

Ketiga kalinya niat jawab, malah Koutarou yang panik gara-gara terkena efek radiasi sinar laser. "Jangan melotot, dong! Papa gini kan karena gak mau Shouyou kenapa-kenapa," Jawabnya membela diri. "Kalau mau protes nanti aja, sehabis acara ini kelar. Nah Tobio, silahkan jawab."

Tobio yang dari tadi sudah pasang pose siap menjawab kuis langsung buka mulut, "Ya, ini pertama kalinya kami berdua ketemu, om. Tepatnya tadi siang."

"APA? KAMU BARU KENAL PUTRI SAYA HARI INI DAN MALAH SEENAK JIDAT MAIN LAMAR-LAMAR?"

Wajah tanpa dosa seketika Tobio tampilkan, "Ya mau gimana lagi, om? Saya udah terlanjur milih Shouyou untuk jadi tulang rusuk saya, sih. Makanya saya cepet-cepet lamar anak om supaya gak ada yang ngambil dia dari saya."

"Terus kamu yakin saya bakal ngasih Shouyou jadi istri kamu?"

"Saya yakin, om!"

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena saya gantengnya ngalahin Kimura Tatsunari?"

"Jangan ngawur, kamu! Siapa lagi itu Kimura Tatsunari?"

"Yang pasti bukan papa saya, om. Soalnya papa saya seribu kali lebih ganteng dari dia."

Entah bagaimana caranya, sebuah _katana_ mendadak sudah nangkring di tangan Koutarou.

"Kamu gak usah ngelawak. Ini judulnya Sidak Calon Mertua, bukannya audisi pelawak amatiran. Masa iya nanti Shouyou nikah, mas kawinnya paket _combo_ kotak tertawa _unlimited_ dibayar kapan-kapan?" dengus si camer menahan gejolak hati.

"Lah? Terus ini om ngapain? Gak ngelawak juga?" Tetapi nyatanya, Tobio bukanlah jenis orang maso yang kalau disalahin pasrah-pasrah saja.

Koutarou pun mati kutu. "Maaf ya, saya khilaf."

Shouyou dengan senang hati mewakilkan Tobio untuk mencubit pinggang papanya.

"Oke nak, lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya─"

"Tunggu om, ini om ngijinin saya buat nikah sama Shouyou gak?" sela Tobio buru-buru. "Masa main lanjut aja tanpa kepastian? Saya gak suka jadi gantungan om. Apalagi kalau jemurannya bukan Shouyou."

"Gak usah alay kamu. Kamu pikir saya bakalan main lanjut aja kalau udah gak setuju sama jawabanmu yang tadi? Yang ada kamu saya usir dari sini." Jawab Koutarou pedas. Ini sepertinya ketularan asinnya Kei dengan dibumbui sedikit merica.

"Oh, maaf om. Silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya… coba sebutkan fetish kamu apa aja? Kalau dengerin musik, lebih suka klasik atau pop? Doyan main game, gak?"

"Buset! Nanyanya gak usah keroyokan gitu, om." Tobio sampai tercengang.

"Ini durasinya mepet, nak. Bentar lagi saya harus dateng ke stasiun televisi buat acara _reality show_ 'REKAM JEJAK CEO-CEO TAMPAN PENUH GAIRAH'. Makanya pertanyaanya perlu digabungin supaya lebih cepet."

Semua yang di sana seketika _facepalm_. Kei bahkan buru-buru minta ijin buat kencan bareng pacarnya supaya tidak melihat sesuatu yang lebih nista daripada ini. Papanya bukannya makin tua makin tobat, malah semakin menjadi alaynya. Kei jadi bertanya-tanya, ini sungguhan dia hasil dari persilangan kedua orang tuanya? Atau jangan-jangan Koutarou menculik dia waktu masih di rumah sakit?

 _Nak, pikiranmu terlalu kriminal._

"O… ke, om. Saya jawab ya? Kalau fetish saya sih gak usah muluk-muluk, om. Yang kayak Shouyou aja udah termasuk. Buat yang lainnya, mungkin _bondage_ , _cat tail_ _ **,**_ _gagball, woman on_ ─" Tobio seketika terhenti begitu menyadari omongannya sudah menuju R18 (kali ini ajaran Hajime), Koutarou bahkan sampai tercengang. "Aduh maaf om, kelepasan. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, saya lebih _prefer_ ke musik rock supaya bisa teriak-teriak─klasik sih bikin saya tidur. Kalau main game gak usah ditanya. Kalau lagi waktu luang, satu keluarga malah suka rebutan PS4."

Koutarou segera bertepuk tangan heboh. Takjub karena ternyata ada juga yang 11-12 sama keluarganya yang rata-rata sarap semua. Kecuali istrinya, kalau lagi tidak dalam mode stress menghadapi kelakuan suami. Bahkan calon menantunya juga tidak terduga begini. Setengahnya polos, setengahnya lagi─ _ah sudahlah_.

"Nak, kapan-kapan kita tanding game yuk? Di ruang kerja saya banyak CD gamenya. Kalau ada waktu luang, mungkin bisa sekalian nemenin buat jadi rival? Kalau sama Shouyou, saya menang terus soalnya."

"Boleh banget itu, om." Tobio mendadak girang. "Kapan mau _battle_ -nya?"

"Hmm, kapan ya? Minggu depan gimana? Semingguan ini saya sibuk terus. Biasa, deket-deket _launching_ game baru,"

"Gamenya apaan, om?"

"Genrenya _action_ sih, setipe dengan─"

"Ehem!" Seketika Koutarou terdiam saat mendengar deheman dari Keiji. Kepalanya menoleh patah-patah lalu tertawa tanpa dosa. "Ngomongin gamenya kapan-kapan aja. Katanya mau ada jadwal bentar lagi. Hm?"

"I-iya, _darling_." Diusapnya peluh yang sudah mengalir sebesar biji jagung, lalu kembali fokus dengan acara utama. "Oke nak, kita tunda dulu pembicaraan yang tadi. Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, Kamu lebih doyan _yakiniku_ atau _ramen_?"

Tobio _sweetdrop_. Gagal paham kenapa camernya yang nyatanya mengidap sindrom selalu menurut dengan istri. Tetapi, sebagai calon menantu yang baik, tentu Tobio tidak ingin membuat calon mertuanya menunggu jawaban lebih lama lagi.

─ _walaupun dia sendiri heran kenapa pertanyaannya jadi melenceng begini_.

"Gak ada pilihan lain, om? Kari babi pake _topping_ telor, misalnya? Saya sih doyannya itu, om."

"Kok jadi kamu yang ngatur?" sergah Koutarou sewot. "Ini tuh makanan kesukaan saya. Harusnya kamu milih salah satu dong! Eh tapi, gakpapa deh. Doyannya kari ya? Kapan-kapan coba ke restorannya gimana? Atau di restoran kamu ada menunya?"

Dengan penuh semangat Tobio mengangguk, "Iya, om. Lagi promo juga buat umum, apalagi kalau statusnya sebagai mahasiswa. Bisa dapet potongan harga sampe 25%, lho! Katanya papa lagi kangen masa-masa kuliah."

"Tapi kan sayanya bukan mahasiswa!"

"Kalau buat umum, dapet potongan 15%!"

"Oke, besok saya ke sana!"

"Sip!"

Shouyou bengong. Keiji s _peechless_. Sementara Koutarou dan Tobio ber-tos ria.

"Papa yang serius dong!" Keiji seketika niat mengamuk lagi. "Ini mama ada janji mau keluar, bisa terlambat kalau papa tetep tahan begini."

"I-iya, _darling_. Sekarang durasinya dipercepat." Jawab sang suami segera. "Oke nak, pertanyaan berikutnya. Kamu tipe cemburuan?"

"… iya om."

"Punya mantan berapa?"

"… gak punya sama sekali, om."

"Idih, perjaka dong?"

"OM KOK NGAJAK BERANTEM?"

Koutarou ngakak kencang. Baru diam setelah Shouyou dengan gerak cepatnya menendang kaki sang papa dengan kekuatan level tiga. Melolonglah si burung hantu. Menangis sedih karena menjadi korban KDRT.

" _Princess_ kok jahat gitu sama papa?" isaknya.

Shouyou melirik manyun. "Bodo amat. Papa ngeselin sih. Iya gak, ma?"

"Baru aja tadi mama mau getok pake remot TV, eh udah kamu wakilin."

"KOK KALIAN JAHAT GITU?"

"Makanya serius dikit dong, pa! Aku suruh Tobio langsung bawa aku ke kantor regristrasi pernikahan, nih?"

Dipelototin begitu sama putri kesayangan, bagaimana Koutarou tidak merinding? Alhasil dia balik kalem lagi, duduk normal lagi (setelah sebelumnya ngangkang efek kebanyakan tertawa), balik ganteng lagi dan menatap serius ke arah Tobio yang lagi-lagi meneguk ludah akibat _nervous_.

"Oke nak Tobio, ini pertanyaan terakhir." Ucapnya dengan nada persis seperti sedang diwawancarai. "Tunjukan seberapa besar rasa cinta kamu ke anak saya. Dijawabnya boleh besok, karena sekarang saya sedang sibuk. Ditunggu jam 10 ya. Silahkan kamu keluar lewat pintu depan."

Tobio berasa _dejavu_. Ini dia bukan lagi balik ke masa-masa bimbingan sama dosen, kan? Kalimatnya sama sih…

"Eh tapi, om─"

"Udah sana kamu cepet pulang. Kamu boleh bawa apapun besok buat nunjukinnya. Sekarang saya mau siap-siap pergi."

Dan begitu keluar dari rumah calon istri, Tobio merasa mendadak perlu konsultasi ke psikiater.

* * *

"Tobio, mukanya jangan kusut gitu, dong. Sini _battle game_ dulu sama bunda. Baru beli kaset game baru nih!"

Tooru melambai-lambai pada sang anak yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan tampang bak mayat hidup. Hajime yang duduk di atas sofa melirik sekilas, menghela nafas kemudian, lalu menimpuk kepala Tooru yang duduk menyandar pada kedua kakinya sampai si empunya meringis sebal.

"Apa sih Hajime! Sakit, tau!" protesnya sebal.

"Doyan banget sih bikin anak sendiri jadi stres begitu. Kamu apain lagi Tobio, hah?" tuduh sang papa galak.

"Aku gak apa-apain, kok! Dari tadi pagi kan aku diseret-seret kamu terus. Kapan juga aku sempet nyolek Tobio?"

"Bukannya kamu nyuruh dia ikutan kencan buta?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Nah, berarti tanggung jawab kamu juga. Tobio pulang-pulang udah kayak z _ombie_. Mau salahin siapa?"

Tooru manyun kuadrat. "Aku kan juga gak tahu masala─"

"Pa, Tobio boleh nanya gak?"

Pertengkaran mereka dihentikan oleh sang anak yang sudah menghempaskan diri di samping bunda tercinta. Kilatan matanya kali ini menunjukan keantusiasan super. Tooru bahkan sampai melipir ke arah Hajime, merinding sendiri.

Hajime angkat alis, "Nanya apaan?"

"Waktu papa ngelamar bunda, terus disuruh nunjukin seberapa besar rasa cinta papa ke bunda, papa jawabnya gimana?"

"Eh buset." Tooru rasanya mau ngakak, tapi geplakan koran Hajime di kepalanya kembali membuat diam seribu bahasa. "Nak, udah ada calon sampe nanya begituan?"

Tobio ngangguk polos. "Udahlah, bun. Kan tadi bunda nyuruh aku kencan buta."

"EH?! SERIUS?!" Seketika mata Tooru berubah blink-blink. Diguncangnya bahu sang anak, cium pipi kanan pipi kiri, terus cubit sampai melar. "Nah ini baru anaknya Tooru!"

"Njir, biasa aja dong, bun! Jadi selama ini aku bukan anak bunda?" gerutu Tobio kesal.

"Anak bunda, kok. Cuma kamu lebih ampas kayak papamu."

"SADAR DIRI WOY! NGACA!" Ini Hajime, yang tidak sudi dikatai ampas oleh ampas grade S++.

"Yaudah kamu bukan ampas. Tapi _trashbag_ -nya!"

"Mau dicium kamu ya?"

"SILAHKAN!"

Lagi-lagi Tobio perlu turun tangan dengan membanting stik ps dan membuat kedua orang tuanya terfokus kembali pada dirinya. Bantingnya di atas sofa, sih.

"Jangan cuekin pertanyaanku, dong." Protes Tobio lelah. "Tadi udah ditanya sama calon mertua. Terus _deadlinen_ ya jam 10 pagi besok. Masa belum siapin jawaban?"

"Lah nak, kamu udah ngelamar Shouyou?" tanya Tooru. "Ya ampun. Kamu sangat gercep! Bunda bangga padamu!"

"Kamu sekali ketemu langsung lamar anak orang?" Hajime mendadak pening. "Papanya gak nebas leher kamu pake belati aja udah syukur, nak. Kok otakmu jadi korslet ngikutin bundamu gini, sih?"

"HAJIME KEJAM!"

"Diam kamu!"

Kali ini Tobio dan Tooru manyun bersama-sama.

"Ya gimana lagi, pa? Udah terlanjur naksir. Masa tulang rusuk diabaikan?"

"Tapi gak sehari langsung main lamar juga, Tobio! Sampai ketemu calon mertua lagi. Bilang dulu ke papa kalau mau nikahin anak orang. Papa belum kenal gimana orangnya, terus nentuin cocok gak jadi istri buat kamu─"

"Shouyou sama barbarnya kayak bunda, kok."

"Oke, besok sekeluarga dateng ke sana sekalian perkenalan antar besan."

Tobio seketika pasang tampang _you don't say_.

"Pa, jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi dong."

"Oh, yang itu?"

"Iya, yang itu!"

"Hmm, kalau papa mah gampang ya. Kemarin langsung ajak kakek dan nenekmu ke TPA. Terus bilang 'Rasa cinta saya sebanyak tumpukan sampah di tempat ini. Tepatnya, tumpukan sampah _non-organik_ yang susah terurai oleh mikroba dan bakteri.' Dan _simsalabim adakadabra,_ papa diterima jadi menantu."

Tobio merasa setengah jam waktunya berdiskusi dengan sang papa pada akhirnya berakhir sia-sia dengan menghasilkan jawaban yang sungguh tidak berguna.

* * *

Esok paginya, tepat pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit, Tobio sudah bersiap dengan pakaian formalnya. Kali ini perginya tidak seorang diri. Orang tuanya juga berniat mengantar dengan alasan yang sungguh bertolak belakang. Tooru ingin bergosip dengan Keiji, sementara Hajime ingin tahu penampakan dari calon menantunya.

(Kenapa gak minta foto dari Tooru? Maaf, Hajime parnoan sama yang namanya _potosop_ ).

"Kamu yakin udah siap ke sana sekarang? Gak lagi kebelet anu, kan?" Hajime menatap Tobio yang bolak-balik melirik jam tangannya dengan wajah berkerut sangar. Itu sebenarnya raut wajah tidak sabar ingin bertemu pacar, namun sayang ditangkap terbalik oleh papanya yang tumbenan tidak sepeka sang bunda.

"Hajime gak usah ngelawak pagi-pagi, coba." Tooru nyaris menyemburkan tawa sewaktu melihat tampang masam sang buah hati yang disalah pahami papa tercinta. "Masa ikutan _nervous_ juga sampai gak kenal ekspresi anak sendiri?"

"Udah tahu aku ngelawak, mending kamu diam aja, ampas!"

"Ih! _Darling_ ngeselin!"

"Gak usah sok _darling_ - _darling_ an!"

"Kalian berdua yang gak usah ribut! Sadar umur!" Saking betenya, Tobio balik menyindir orang tuanya yang super tidak waras.

Tooru malah semakin berminat menggoda. "Cie yang bête. Belum nemu jawaban buat nanti ya?"

"Udah nemu kok, bun. Yang pasti lebih berlevel daripada jawaban papa kemarin."

"Enak aja bilang jawaban papa gak berlevel. Itu yang papa bilang fakta semua, lho!"

"Iya itu berlevel buat bunda. Tapi calonku kan gak sesampah bunda!" balas Tobio, lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum ada gunung meletus.

Tooru _ultra high temperature_. "ANAK KURANG ASUPAN DOUJIN KAMU!"

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Koutarou dengan selamat sentosa dan sehat walafiat.

Sebelum turun, Tobio cek kemeja, cek jas, cek celana, cek sepatu, cek rambut, cek bau mulut, dan cek parfum. Ketika semua sudah aman terkendali, dia lalu turun dengan gaya bak bangsawan yang terkenal.

"Tobio, jangan lupa cek otakmu ya. Siapa tahu nanti ketinggalan di mobil." Celetuk Tooru keji. Masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian di rumah, sepertinya.

"Bunda diem, deh. Gak usah jadi kompor dulu."

"Bodo."

"EHEM!" Lirikan beringas Hajime rupanya tepat mengenai hati yang paling dalam antara pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam istana megah pemilik _Aesthetic Soft_. Tobio makin _doki-doki_. Rasanya kayak ikut sidang skripsi terus dapatnya dosen yang _killer_. Padahal tinggal jawab pertanyaan kemarin apa susahnya, sih?

 _Iya jelas susah kalau dosennya killer_! _Berani mandang ke depan aja susah_!, _inner_ -nya menjerit penuh penderitaan.

Helaan napas Tobio keluarkan beberapa kali. Baru saja masuk hitungan kelima, sosok terang benderang mendadak muncul dengan senyuman manisnya yang bikin kalut lagi _kokoro_ si pewaris tunggal _Brown-stuff_. Tobio langsung batuk-batuk. Bikin panik si pelaku utama yang langsung nepuk-nepuk punggung korbannya.

"Eh Tobio kenapa? Aduh jangan mati dulu dong!" seru Shouyou panik. "Ma! Mama! Ambilin air, ma! Ada yang sekarat! Buruan ma, nanti Tobio keburu mati yang nikah sama Shouyou siapa lagi?!"

"Eh buset!" Hajime cengo. Tooru udah ngakak sampai jongkok.

Keiji si penyelamat menantu langsung datang membawa segelas air penuh yang langsung diangsurkan pada Tobio. "Tobio, minum dulu. Gak baik sekarang matinya cuma gara-gara liat calon istrimu tampil cantik." Nasihatnya penuh kefaedahan.

Tooru yang mendengar itu semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya sampai nyaris guling-guling di teras calon besan, kalau-kalau Hajime tidak segera menahan tingkah istrinya yang gak kenal apa itu istilah kemaluan.

"Wah, anggotanya nambah lagi."

Ketika sebuah celetukan lain tiba-tiba terdengar, Hajime tidak dapat menahan ekspresi _you don't say_ -nya. Ia menatap Koutarou yang baru muncul, memijit keningnya lalu berkomentar, "Anggota? Memangnya kami _member_ _boyband_?"

* * *

"Aduh maaf ya, dateng-dateng kami semua malah bikin rusuh." Tooru tertawa renyah sambil menepuk keras punggung Tobio yang seketika terbatuk-batuk lagi. "Yang kemarin gak lebih rusuh dari ini, kan?"

"Haha, enggak kok. Yang rusuh kemarin malah suami saya." Balas Keiji. "Tobio mungkin lagi _nervous_ ya?"

Tobio mendengus. "Enggak kok, tante. Tadi keselek matahari doang."

"Tobio, gak usah ngelawak dulu."

"Maaf, bunda."

" _Hey hey hey_ , mari kita langsungkan saja acaranya mengingat durasi." Koutarou langsung mengambil alih perhatian. Perkenalan mereka sudah di skip, lagi-lagi karena durasi. Sekedar info, Kei sudah lebih dulu kabur, Katanya mau pacaran sama Tadashi. "Nah Tobio, udah siap dengan jawabannya?"

"Sudah, om." Jawab Tobio mantap. Diliriknya Shouyou yang kali ini duduk di sampingnya. Yang secara ajaib, sudah diperbolehkan dengan sang papa yang memiliki sindrom _daughter-complex_.

"Ya lalu, apa jawabanmu, anak muda?"

"Jawaban saya adalah…."

 _Jeng jeng jeng jeng~!_

Yang _doki-doki_ malah Hajime. Serius, ini mengingatkannya pada masa-masa muda dulu. Mungkin memberi diskon pada pasangan yang melamar di restorannya nanti boleh dicoba?

 _Jeng jeng jeng jeng~!_

Yang _doki-doki_ tidak hanya Hajime seorang. Shouyou juga. Bahkan jas mahal milik Tobio diremas dengan tidak elitnya sampai si pemilik ngeringis sendiri dan pengen nabok si cewek.

"Woy cewek bego, biasa aja dong ngeremasnya! Gak lagi lahiran juga!" Tobio membentak emosi.

Shouyou yang kena sembur jelas tidak mau disalahkan. "Ya gimana sih! Salah sendiri sok-sok nge- _pause_ gitu! Bikin _doki-doki_ , tau! Tinggal ngomong aja apa susahnya, sih?"

"Ya gimana mau ngomong kalau kamu ngeremesnya kuat banget? Lepasin dulu, woy! Sakit!"

"Kok kamu nyolot gitu?"

"Kamu yang nyolot!"

"Kamu!"

"KAMU!"

"KAMUUUUU!"

"Udah stop, kalian gak usah saling nyolot!" Hajime menggebrak meja. Frustasi sendiri dengan kelakuan anak dan calon mantunya yang ternyata sama aja barbarnya. "Kamu mending jawab aja, Tobio. Hitung-hitung latihan diremas Shouyou kalau beneran mau lahiran."

"Gimana mau jawab kalau sakit gini, pa?"

"Yee! Tinggal jawab aja apa susahnya, sih?" balas Shouyou sebal.

"Susah, lah! Kamu aku remas gimana, hah?!"

"REMAS APAAN SIH? Kok kesel!"

"KAMU DULUAN YANG BIKIN KESEL!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak bisa dilerai dengan mudah.

"Ini kok jadi melenceng gini," Keiji gantian memijat kening. Pening sepening peningnya. "Pa, tolong dilerai dong mereka."

Koutarou sebenarnya ingin bilang ogah, tapi delikan Keiji cukup ampuh membuatnya takluk. "Tobio, _princess_ , kalian mau direstuin, gak?"

"Ya mau dong!" Seketika mereka langsung menatap Koutarou penuh antusiasme dan semangat mengebu-ngebu. Tooru sampai ngakak lagi.

"Ya kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan saya kemarin,"

"Itu gampang, om!" Tobio membalas mantap. "Rasa cinta saya ke Shouyou itu sebesar rasa cinta saya ke diri sendiri. Kalau saya gak cinta diri sendiri, gimana mungkin saya bakal jadi ganteng dan mapan begini?"

Dan seketika itu pula semua orang dibuat _facepalm_. Kecuali Koutarou, yang entah otaknya ada di level berapa sehingga menepuk pundak Tobio dan berkata, "Kamu lulus, anak muda!"

" _YES_ , AKHIRNYA NIKAH!"

Tobio mengepalkan tangan lalu mengangkat Shouyou tinggi-tinggi. Sungguh tingkah yang heroik sekali. Jangan lupakan juga jeritan kaget Shouyou yang mengiringi;

"TURUNIN AKU, OM _YAKUZA_!"

Sungguh sebuah acara lamaran yang anti-mainstream.

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n:** Saya buat apaan? Hahaha! Buat yang minta sequel kemarin, ini lho hasilnya. Jebol 4k. Okee~

Jayus ya? Kebangetan? Ini gara-gara janjian sama diri sendiri yang bilang kalau fav lebih dari 12, saya bakalan bikin sequelnya. Dan WOW, sampai sequel ini berhasil dipublish, yang fav ada 23 orang! Terima kasih untuk kalian semua!

Well, maaf kalau gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian dan kurang memuaskan. Ditunggu reviewnya ;)

p.s: Ada omake, lho!

 **Sign,**

 **Miss Chocoffee**

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

Di hari pernikahannya, Tobio tahu harus bersikap super hati-hati.

Ini dikarenakan tingkah sang bunda yang terlihat mencurigakan di tengah-tengah acara. Tersenyum-senyum dengan geng arisannya di pojok sana. Pokoknya, itu sudah seperti sebuah alarm kematian.

Dan ketika Tooru mendekatinya bersama dengan Takahiro serta suaminya, Issei, Tobio langsung bersiaga. Shouyou yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung menaikan alis, tidak paham dengan ketegangan yang dirasakan Tobio sementara kening itu berkerut dua kali lipat.

"Tobio, kamu kenapa?"

"Sstt, ini bahaya. Kamu jauh-jauh dariku, oke."

"Ha?"

Tobio keburu pergi sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Shouyou.

"Wah wah wah, mau ke mana, anak muda?" Issei tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menebar senyum manis. Dibelakang Tobio, Takahiro sudah memblokade dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Tobio~"

Di samping kanan muncul Koutarou, dan di samping kiri muncul Tetsurou─sahabat dekat sang papa mertua, dengan gelagat mencurigakan yang tak ayal membuat Tobio merinding disko.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" tanyanya horor.

"Wah apa, ya? Hanya kegiatan menyenangkan, sih." Kali ini sang bunda yang bersuara, tertawa penuh maksud lalu berseru, "SEKARANG!"

Kedua kakinya diangkat Issei serta lengan kiri-kanannya dikunci Koutarou dan Tetsurou. Takahiro yang menjaga dibelakang langsung bergabung dengan Tooru dan berlari mengikuti ketiga lelaki yang tak lagi muda itu menuju kolam kecil di depan gereja pernikahan dan─

BYUR!

Melemparkan Tobio yang bahkan tidak sempat berteriak minta tolong.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kelima orang itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menunjuk Tobio dengan setelan tuxedo yang basah dan tampang suram si pemilik hari. Rasanya ingin mengumpat, tapi s _ayang_ itu orang tua. Dan _lebih sayangnya_ lagi, itu bunda dan mertuanya.

"Tobio!"

Shouyou yang melihat suaminya menjadi korban _bully_ jelas tidak bisa terima. Sebelum Hajime sempat menahannya, gaun pengantin di angkat naik dan ia berlari mendekati kolam. Sengaja mencari gara-gara.

"Shouyou, jangan mendadak bego! Pergi woy, cari papa!" teriak Tobio.

Shouyou yang tidak kenal takut tetap meringsek maju. Tahu betul kalau yang disekeliling kolam itu sudah bersiap untuk mendorongnya masuk juga.

Tapi hei, Shouyou juga tidak sebego itu, bung!

Begitu Shouyou mengerem tubuhnya sampai dipinggir kolam, berseru agar Tobio meraih tangannya, secepat itu pula tangannya bergerak menahan dua tangan lain yang mencoba mendorong punggungnya, hingga…

BYUR!

BYUR!

BYUR!

Hening selama tiga detik, hingga kemudian;

"Ehehehe…"

"Ehehehehehe…"

"Ehehe…"

Ketiga korban selanjutnya, sama-sama mengenakan gaun, tertawa datar dengan kondisi make-up yang sedikit luntur terkena air. Hajime menepuk kening. Dan semakin menepuk kening ketika Koutarou malah menyeret Tetsurou dan Issei untuk ikut menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

"UNTUK BASAHNYA _MY PRINCESS_ YANG MELEPAS MASA LAJANG!" Teriaknya heroik.

Dan… BYUR!

Mereka jatuh ke dalam kolam sambil tertawa girang. Oh, hanya Koutarou, tidak termasuk dua korban yang lain.

"BRO! INI BAJU BARU, TAU!"

"Aku menyesal ikut rencana ini."

Sungguh pesta pernikahan yang anti-mainstream. Sementara di ujung sana, Keiji, Kei dan Hajime memijat keningnya. Pening maksimal.

"Kenapa punya keluarga sama besan begini banget ya?" keluh Hajime frustasi.

"Mungkin nasibmu memang harus sakit kepala tiap hari, kali." balas Keishin. Maunya ngakak, tapi kasihan dengan ekspresi sang sepupu yang sudah kelewat hampa.

"Jangan ngeselin coba jadi orang,"

"Iya maaf. Sini aku pukpuk nih,"

"Najis. Pergi sono!"

 **Owari**

* * *

 **.**

 **[June 07, 2017]**


End file.
